jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Mortale
Darth Mortale, known also as The Dark Lord of Death, was a powerful Sith Lord and Necromancer who served as one of the Lords of the New Order of the Eye. Biography The Following is the Story of Darth Mortale. A Sith Lord is Born Born on the Smuggler's Moon (Nar Shadda)as Jax Barral, Mortale had shown sensitivity to the Force at an early age, often tapping into powers. One time when he was very young he even unwittingly, in a fit of anger caused his hover-ball's circuitry to short which caused his ball to explode in a small fireball. However, when the Jedi came to see if he should be selected for the order, they turned him down: His future was too dangerous to be further educated in the ways of the Force. At the age of 10 Barral was kidnapped by a Twi'liek slaver, taken to Duxn and sold as a servant to a Mando by the name of Vrilis Leher Diadems who, a-typical of the Mandalorian clansmen, took a liking to the boy, and taught him how to fight. When Jax was 19 Vrilis took up work as a security officer for a local mob boss, the headquarters where Vrilis worked was firebombed the next year. It became apparent that Barral was much more than a slave to be owned, but was free to go where he wished. Jax stole a Miy'till Starfighter and found work as a bounty hunter. Barral found that he had much better success than the other bounty hunters, they attributed it to luck but he knew it had something to do with why the Jedi had come to see him while he was very young. Since he was older, he had found that he could make other people hear what he was thinking, without opening his mouth, he found this most amusing and did it whenever he wanted to make sure he was heard. At the age of 20 Barral returned to the Smuggler's Moon to visit his family. Only to find out that they had been gunned down, victims of the gang warfare. Jax could not stop blaming himself for his parents' death. If only he had been there, he could have protected him. Jax then spent the next ten days exterminating all of the gangs in the districts that his parents had lived. One fateful day, Jax accepted his last bounty mission to date. A renegade who had stolen a vast amount of credits from a Hutt on Nal Hutta and had retreated to an unnamed planet in the Wild Space region. Jax left for his target planet. When Jax arrived to the planet, he could immediately tell that power was thick here. He liked how it felt. Jax descended to the planets surface and made his way to the only building on the planet, a dark fortress. Suddenly a voice boomed in his mind, and yet, from the fortress. Taken from Mortale's personal journal :::"Jax Barral...why have you come?" :::"To collect the bounty on the one who dwells here" :::"You were foolish to come here, can you not sense that I am much stronger than you?" :::"You say you are strong, yet you hide inside the walls of your fortress. Come face me and we shall see who is the stronger." Suddenly a figure drifted over the walls of the fortress to me and said. :::"No, I do not cower behind my walls of stone." ::The figure ignited his lightsaber, it was ruby red. frak I thought I knew it was going to be a sith I was glad that I had brought my cortosis weave vibrosword. ::We engaged in epic combat that lasted for two hours, and when the sith saw that he could not defeat me in combat. He resorted to all of his kind's trump card: the Force. Suddenly I was displaced from the ground with a gut wrenching speed, I found myself sailing towards the fortress' wall, the impact was devastating, I'm certain that I cracked every bone in my body. But as the sith came in for the killing blow. I knew that I had to do something or I would never live to fight again. So I thought back to my parents, the hatred that I had because of their deaths, I hated the Jedi for not accepting me, I hated Vrilis for dying so easily. I latched onto all of my hatred and focused it onto my enemy. I sprang from the ground with an acceleration I have never felt from any battle stimulants and as I did the stones from the wall exploded outward as well. I swung with my sword to free the sith's head from his body, he parried and again I struck at the head with my sword but I stabbed at the torso with my gauntlet. My second blow struck home, and the sith crumpled to the ground, his saber useless to him now. I locked eyes with the sith, and I saw my reflection in his, my eyes were completely blood-red. The sith spoke: :::"I see into your future boy, I see great power, I see....my death, it will be your stepping stool to your destiny...You will be the Dark Lord of Death...you are Darth Mortale." ::With that, the voice faded and up rose Mortale of two worlds. Becoming the Lord of Death As it was, Mortale could not find one who would be able to teach him the ways of the Sith. Instead, he had found one who could teach him the Necromancer's way. It would be because of his training in Necromancy that the mastery of the mind-affecting force powers would become one of his specialties. After several years under this unnamed teacher, Mortale became the most powerful Necromancer in Hutt space. It was then that he conjured up the spirits of the Lords of Old. A Sith at Last It was at the feet of the Lords of Old (Or rather their spirits) that Mortale came to learn of the ways of the Sith. It was under them that he constructed his own Lightsaber and learned the ways of Sith Alchemy along with many of his mastery-level force powers. It was because of their tutelage that he became a powerful Sith indeed. He still contacts the Lords of Old from time to time, in order to seek their advice and to offer his respect. Personal Discovery On his own, the Dark Lord of Death was able to train himself to the level of mastery the powers of Emerald Lightning and Neural Storm. It was because of his history as a bounty hunter and assassin that he was able to master the powers of Force Stealth and Force Camouflage. The New Order of the Eye (NOE) Recently Mortale has been accepted in the ranks of the NOE. After making an inquiry as to where he would be able to purchase a personal fleet, Mortale was approached by a man whom he would later come to know as Sarnjais (who would then become the Dread Lord Saurn) and was asked to look into joining The New Order of the Eye. Mortale took his Miy'til Starfighter and made his way to Pzob in the Western Rim. After informing the Councilors of the NOE that he wished to join, they quickly tested him in order to prove his power. He was subjected to a labyrinth within the Temple of the Eye, the final chamber containing his last, and greatest test: Himself. The alter ego of Mortale was strong, just as Mortale was and the battle lasted for several hours. Finally, drawing heavily upon the hatred within himself Mortale struck out with a massive storm of Emerald Lightning. Causing his alter ego to crumble into dust and vanish. Mortale had finally proven himself worthy to join a Sith order. It was as a councilor of the Eye that Mortale conquered the planet Sump. It was then when he formed Sump Mining Capitol and DeathTech Industries, and it was then that he took on two apprentices. Unfortunately, as is the Sith tradition, Mortale's apprentices did not survive the process. One simply vanished while on a quest that the Lord of Death had sent him on, the other defected to another Sith sect. It was after this that Mortale chose to not take on another apprentice to teach the ways of the Sith. It would be only those interested in and attuned to the ways of Necromancy that he would teach. This manifested itself in the form of Sephiria. While he was teaching her the secrets of the Black Art...Mortale found himself feeling something that he though had died a long time ago, soon he had fallen in love with her. Alas it was not to be, for during her training she too vanished from the known universe and her fate still remains unknown as of yet. It was many years before Mortale took on another apprentice, he was tired of beginning their journey and not seeing it come to fruition. It was while he was constructing a new staff for himself: Letfer. While he was searching the stormy world of Malachor V he stumbled across a young adept who he came to learn was called Dylena. She is young, and has much to learn. But the Dark Lord is confident that she is worth letting live...for now. His work continues as a High Lord of The New Order of the Eye, and great things indeed to come. Combat Mortale was fearsome in his presence alone, but to see him fight was to see the fury of the Dark Side unleash itself upon the worlds. Armament Gauntlets ::with cortosis weaved alloy and 4-inch pure cortosis assassin's blades. ::Gauntlets are also equipped with a wire zipline with magnetic hooks Personal Stealth Field Generator ::Can be used in conjunction with Force Stealth and Force Camouflage. Lightsaber ::Darth Mortale` would activate his lightsaber not by an ignition switch, but he would power up his lightsaber by the heavy concentration of hatred and anger provided by his blending with the Dark Side. Only he could activate his lightsaber and only he could wield its powerful blade. Mortale` had only to will it and the blade would be ignited. Phrik energy staff ::Similar to the ones used by the IG-100 MagnaGuards Twin Sith Tremor Swords ::Earned in his passage to becoming the Grand Masterblade of the Bladeborn. Assassin's pistol ::Modified Assassin's pistol (holdout blaster) ::*Phrik handguard, Extended power cell, power core overload capabilities. Forms Reláteau Mortale` s skill with his lightsaber was second only to his knowledge of the dark arts of the force, making him a powerful adversary in all aspects. He combined these deadly skills to create the Reláteau combat form (Reláteau comes from two words: Relámpago, meaning “lightning” and Marteau, meaning “hammer”. Reláteau: “Lightning Hammer”), the name Lighting Hammer indicates neither the sole use, nor the need for a lightsaber to utilize; Reláteau could be performed armed, or unarmed. However, the mastery of Reláteau requires the highest knowledge of the Dark Side as well as a moderate to advanced knowledge of the Tuk’Kronos, and the Teras’kasi forms, as well as tremendous amounts of dexterity and athleticism. Reláteau focuses on finesse and agility, yet power and deadly accuracy. When executing Reláteau, one must always press the attack. A standard opening stance in combat consist of the attacker standing with his dominant foot forward and second foot back, with the knees slightly bent, your blade (if you are using one) should be reversed so that it is extended behind you pointing from the dominant hip to the opposite shoulder. Your free-hand should be held open, with the palm facing up, your second arm should be bent at the elbow, with your forearm parallel to the ground. Tuk’Kronos Tuk’Kronos is a lightsaber form mimicking the rash and raw power of the Tuk’ata, a natural predator that lives on Korribin, a Sith world. (hence Tuk’Kronos) and the focus on enduring hours of strenuous combat at a time. But Tuk’Kronos gets its name from two words, the first is named after the Tuk’ata and the second is Kronos, meaning “time”. Tuk’Kronos could be translated to mean “Extended Power”, reflecting the usage of gradual-building power in this combat form. Force Powers Core * Telekinesis (Mastered) ** Force Push ** Force Pull ** Force Grip * Force Sight (Learned) * Force Precognition (Proficient) * Force Persuasion (Advanced) * Force Camouflage (Advanced) * Force Stasis (Advanced) * Force Malacia (Mastered) Dark * Force Crush (Advanced) * Force Choke (Mastered) * Insanity (Advanced) * Mind Control (Mastered) * Force Scream (Uncontrolled) * Summon Darkness (Proficient) Unknown/Other * Emerald Lightning (Mastered) * Alter Environment (Mastered) * Neural Storm (Learned) * Sith Alchemy (Proficient) * Necromancy (Mastered) ** Black Touch ** Bone Dance ** Embalm ** Reanimate Fauna ** Blight ** Sense the Sin ** Sith Sorcery ** Soul Shatter ** Soul Combination ** Lord of the Dead ** Transfer Essence Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:New Order of the Eye